


Kurosawa Dia's Dark Passions

by usermechanics



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fainting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Ice Play, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Dia was a good girl. She was the best she could possibly wish to be.





	Kurosawa Dia's Dark Passions

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: In case you didn't read the tags, this fic is of a rather extreme nature.
> 
> With that out of the way, I wrote this fic because I've seen a lot of DiaRiko, and yet I've never read a DiaRiko in which Dia was submissive. Hell, I don't even think I can think of a fic where Dia was the definite submissive. Because of that, and my utmost desire to attempt writing a BDSM fic, this became a bit of a pet project for myself, pardon the pun.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy _Kurosawa Dia's Dark Passions_.

_She_ was home.

As the sound of high-heeled footsteps echoed throughout the high-ceilinged mansion, Dia felt her skin quiver, almost as if her soul wanted to rush out and greet the source while her body held great contempt about what would be _done_ to her. A rush of cold air, too, had graced her skin, piercing through that sheer red negligee which _she_ deemed an appropriate dress code and directly into her heart which, too, had won the conflict against the mind: slowly, but certainly, with each clack on the tile, the soft scuffling of anxious feet provided a frightened soundscape to moody, unrelenting percussion. Her throat had snagged upon itself as her mind relayed to her various visuals of past encounters, desperate pleas for her to avoid the provider of her wanton relief and cruelty; but to a woman so weak-legged, the pull of Aphrodite could have pushed her like a gale as, almost as if by magnetism, she found herself drawing closer to what would have otherwise been diminishing hits, as _she_ had not walked towards Dia, but away from her and to her chamber: it had doubled as both a bedchamber and a torture chamber, for her queen to sleep and to, if she had been blessed by the goddesses, sleep with her. Had she been blessed this night with her wanton wandering being naught but said goddesses instructing her to perform her duties, those so secret and secure that not even the peering mind of Ohara Mari had been able to tear through such a lead resolve? She unhitched her throat as she found herself at the steps leading towards the door, a pair of discarded, crystal-toned stilettos thrown aside.

This had been it: the diminishing scraps of her dignity were no match to her body trailing up the stairs, her fingers digging into the banister as if her life depended on it. With each step, it had felt like two more were created between her and the next, drawling out the escalation quickly to infinity, an indignant frown plastered on her features as the final leg of her torment tour had drawn itself out and overstayed its welcome. Each step was punctuated by a huff, the vivacious imagery which was allegedly proposed a nightmare spectacularly backfiring as incentive for the poor girl, who knew paradoxically that as she brought herself closer to a secret heaven, guarded by her angel of punishment, she had pulled herself closer to sin. Her heart raced, almost attempting to push itself out from her bosom and hide in her breast; if _she_ were to squeeze too roughly and destroy her in the process, would it have been worth it to die at the hands of whom she called Mistress. Yet, those ideas were nonsensical at best and worthy of further action at the hands of her Madame and her blessed judgment at worst: whatever harm which Dia had requested and would ever request from her was simply that: a request, the flurry of terms to remember in case something had gone awry so instinctively ingrained into her form that she never spoke them in conversation for the fear of aborting a discussion: cursed words which were eliminated from her vocabulary as a primary nature, and terms which she had quickly given herself a crash-course about in the case that Mistress had not only destroyed her resolve beyond repair, but had annihilated it and made the only logical course of action her abandonment with the only person whom she could possibly trust being a therapist (neither Dia nor her human goddess had wanted that; their relationship had been formed from Dia _specifically_ requesting that she be used like this). _Sapphire. Kongou. Flowers. Stewshine._ Words kept in the back of her mind as she grasped onto that doorknob, the metal cold against a pinked hand. She threw it open and collapsed, legs once trembling in fear unable to hold her upright anymore; and as if she would be seen upright in front of _her,_ who saw Dia as, in a scenario like this, nothing more than a personal plaything: a pet.

"Dia-tan."

"S-s-Sakurauchi-sama..."

For how long had she left her dearest Riko waiting? She had been a concert musician by trade, where standard black was mandatory for performances and street clothes for rehearsals; no jewelry which could hinder her piano performance: there was no concerto she needed to worry about, no necessity for wearing anything fancy, and even then leather was not an appropriate garment for a performance of something vanilla in the bedroom, let alone a performance of classical music. Yet, there the redhead was, flawless pale skin contrasting almost mockingly against that black, shiny, tight fabric, giving barely any room for the imagination to think about what could be underneath that cowhide quasi-corset. The only article of clothing that her dress code would find as acceptable were the sheer-black leggings that had started at the middle of their thigh, the hosiery comfortably hugging each foot, with toes pointed in Dia's direction in slight disapproval. The slight elevation of her oak-carved, velvet-lined throne forced that the student council president had to crane her head upwards such that she could have eye contact with her ruler, even if it were advised not to do so in the case that she had made any sort of mistake. From the examination of her face, at the very least, Riko harbored no negative feelings, and in fact held a warm smile with a devious gleam in her eye. That alone was enough to give a bit of relief to she who had crawled forward, attempting to close the distance between them, disregarding the judgmental glance that had followed her with each step, each wiggle of her hips, each sway of that tail Riko loved seeing peer out from her ass (she did it only for her). Time once more had slowed down as she crawled what would have otherwise been a gallows march of what lone fibers of her being could have constituted vanilla, able to feel shame. Yet, as she kept her gaze affixed to Riko's visage to check whether or not she should panic or not, she saw the warmth in her smile grow as exponentially as the length of how a second felt to her, ultimately capped off with a sentence that made the student council president melt inside, her entire held up by naught but her skeleton.

"I missed you."

 _Huh?_ The foggy conscious that Dia had battled immediately dissipated with those words, leaving the brunette unable to comprehend exactly what was going on. She didn't expect to be so lucid in front of Riko, those words more than anything a gift for her to hear and repeat on end until she couldn't think straight anymore. It had been too long--far too long--since Riko had given her what she believed she deserved, and she had been good, with the dressing up and the tail and the cute little cat ears, and she even gave her what outside of their chamber would be a rather embarrassing _nya_ but it made sense with her. It made Riko smile and she based her worth on naught but that. Her throat hitched again however, as a bundle of sweet nothings attempt to expel her mouth as if it were vomit, her attempts to narrow her thoughts into a single, deliverable line in vain as, in her delusions of attempting to create a word, let alone a sentence, Riko had lowered a hand and brought it to Dia, a caress of her jawline causing the brunette to melt in her palm and forego all of her thoughts prior to release a purr. She shouldn't worry. Riko was here, and she would make sure that everything that she wanted would be hers; granted, Dia was a woman of rather simple pleasures, and monetary aggregation had meant nothing considering her status as the daughter of a rich fisher family. In Riko's hands, Dia's pleasures were Riko's pleasures, and Riko's, more appropriately, were Dia's: if it weren't safe, sane, nor consensual, then Riko's actions which were to follow, and Dia had known that her girlfriend was prone to doing this to her before she began her ruthless debasing, would be assault.

An assault which would begin immediately with the other hand tugging at her locks, not even bothering to bring Dia to her eye level; rather, as the president had looked down, she had noted that the pianist's legs were as spread as the fitting leather could allow, her face closing in on the dark, leather-lined abyss between her legs; even if the skirt of said dress only went down to at most a sixteenth of her thigh, there was no light shining in this nether-worldly heaven. The cat ears tipped back slightly as Riko manually drew her in closer, her nose immediately becoming drenched in the wonderful aggregate of Riko's scents: a slight hint of cherry perfume, her natural scent and its amplification in her perspiration, and even if the scent of the redhead in heat had been faint--with a pastel-pink in-execution, nude in-reality thong which existed primarily to taunt what would have otherwise been a drawling tongue on wanton, weary flesh (which, if it weren't for the outright lack of light, would have hugged her vulva with the picturesque values of the leather dress on her torso)--it had been enough to stir her mind further, her eyes practically watering as if she were a gourmet chef watching as meals upon meals at a fancy restaurant had been courted to the patrons surrounding her, leaving her with naught but the bread; and even then, with those Kurosawa-damned knickers on, she couldn't even touch _that._ Dia looked up in teary frustration, the cocktail of scents and the heat of Riko's thighs pressing against her cheeks had immediately brought her to madness, and yet, she had to deal with it, to suffer; the frustration had stirred something inside of her, and both knew with little doubt that in all but color Dia's undergarments were becoming a facsimile of Riko's. And, much like her cheeks, she could feel a heat starting to spread throughout the entirety of her body. She couldn't breathe anymore; the air had grown too foggy with these scents and as her body began to flare as did a majority of her neurons, almost desperate not to appreciate what was in front of her as much as she could; it was like she had a stiff upper lip at the announcement of a µ's reunification concert, however, and Riko had immediately noticed her slight shivering.

"I know you missed me, too~"

_Yes. Yes! Oh yes I have please Riko I've missed you so much and I'm so glad that you've taken the time out of your day to give me a bit of respect and this means the whole world to me and_

Right between those fake cat ears did Riko scritch, her petting style further deforming the dignity of Dia as she quickly had become, practically, a putty for the pianist to play. It was too much and Dia vocalized, and it could have been any of the barrage of linearized thoughts that she had for Sakurauchi-sama, but her ability to transpose her thoughts to spoken word had denigrated practically indefinitely: she had become a smitten slut, and she needed relief: her moan could have been that of any woman halfway through being eaten out by a salacious gourmand, all without a direct skinship contact: it had been fingers to hair and fingernails to scalp which had brought her here, and already she was reeling. Riko looked down in questioning: primarily, how long had it been since their last encounter? _Too long, far too long._ Whether she hadn't seen Dia in days, weeks, months, or even years needed not apply: much as Dia had longed for having her face practically shoved into Riko's protected womanhood, she had been waiting for the time where she could have her most sensitive areas shoved directly into Dia's face. Even as Dia hazily attempted to articulate her pleasures into her groin, she couldn't help but feel any arousal at the moment, but rather this longing happiness: it was a good day for her, even if work had ended up a disaster in which she would have preferred being fired directly on the spot.

As long as she was with Dia, life was good.

"Dia-tan," Riko huffed, divided about whether or not she wanted to keep her pet between her thighs to coax her to lick at her core to create a means of punishment against her wanting to be eye-to-eye with her for the trading of sweet nothings. Considering everything, and how rough of a day she had at work, she decided against the latter and held her there, giggling to herself as she watched her pet struggle slightly at the buildup of sensations coursing throughout her being, evident as she felt breathing grow heavier against her wanton loins and inner thighs. Stimulation had returned to its course ravaging her spirit, and the redhead made her own mind by keeping Dia there, watching as her forehead started to bead with sweat; ostensibly from being inside Riko's leather-lined lust oven. The relation had become symbiotic, in truth: with each huff of air Dia released, Riko's loins had grown more heated in response--even for being a Mistress, Riko had always been quite sensitive--which further amplified the stench of the gases that Dia inhaled, causing her to huff once more. The few centimeters were much like how they would be sooner or later, depending on what kind of mood the pianist had been feeling: with every action, there would be a reaction which incited further emotion from the initial presenter. Hell, the redhead even forgot exactly what she had wanted to say to her wanton brunette; that heavy breathing just felt so _good_ and she was being as amazing as those warm gusts of air felt. She personally wanted more from her, but there was nothing that could even come close to seeing Dia, usually someone so highly-esteemed and well-respected among the members of her community, between her legs, struggling to keep her composure. A composure that had broken now, with the feeling of Dia's tongue longingly lapping at the saturated lace and cotton. Riko hissed at the sensation, no matter how welcome it would have been otherwise, and pulled Dia's face from between her thighs, her eyebrows furrowed as irritated amber clashed against intimidated green. There was no saying sorry to such a wrinkled brow, and she had felt like she had been there for hours on end; even if she had been between her legs for just a minute, a minute could feel like an eternity when trapped like that. Explanations weren't possible; she had kicked that metaphorical hornet's nest, and even as the faint taste of Riko's loins pervaded her crotch, she knew halfway that just for that hint of flavor, her tongue that once lolled on her loins had began an inescapable torment. Her collar jingled as Riko pulled her closer, the sounds of her heavy breathing only fought with the sound of her heart beating furiously between her ears.

She was, as Riko always said, _gonna get it._

"Dia-tan," Riko muttered, her voice as low and husky as she was able to make it as a snarl had formed on her countenance, her displeasure with her pet's unwarranted, unrequested actions filling her gut with hate and her core with warmth; Dia could see behind her eyes and into the redhead's mind, peering slightly into the visions which Riko had seen for the two of them, and to state that they hadn't immediately brought Dia to her knees and let the sounds of her groveling fill the room was an understatement: the cleanest, least debasing of the rampart and libidinous visions entailed Dia drooling all over a ball gag, her eyes quite visibly rolled into the back of her head despite the blindfold she had on, while her ass was receiving punishment from vibrators and paddles alike. She needed to maintain eye contact with Riko for the sake of decency; if she thought too much about anything else, she would probably be giving herself much more punishment than what Riko had in store for her already. And she knew by the way that the redhead's hand was on her negligee, almost as if she were ready to destroy the garment for the sake of nothing more than the fact that she can, that what Riko had in mind was going to be performed upon her too soon for her own comfort--hell, if it were anybody else, she simply wouldn't allow them to do anything like this to her. It was Riko, who in her cruelty had the touch of an angel, as if Dia was her piano for Rachmaninoffian rhapsodies, able to perform the most haunting chords to let out Dia's most erotic sonorities. The touch of an angel would be disregarded upon the clothes that she wore in favor for a near-trademark callousness that Riko adored showering upon Dia upon her masochistic requests, the sound of the fabric tearing through the air as if it were a garment made entirely out of drier sheets. What was once a pinkish-red shone a magnificent white in the minimal lighting in their rendezvous, the rivulets of sweat a nervous Kurosawa had shed glimmering, almost as if she had been Riko's precious little Diamond, true to her namesake. And then Riko ran a finger along the center of Dia's abdomen, her near-leathery fingertip languorously traveling from between her heaving breasts, across the moderately-deep navel that marred otherwise a perfect belly, and to the waistband of her pet's underwear. She had snuck one finger inside, pulling the garment away a few centimeters before letting it snap back to her waist, all while letting a moderate giggle drone from her lips at the slow, but consistent, sounds of waistband smacking against waist, and the subsequent whimpers that followed. And unlike Dia, Riko could go at any action which teased her partner for days on end; whether or not literally she had she never could recall and she had trained Dia to be able to go for, if necessary, days provided there was snacks hidden in the form of food play and oral fixation. Yet, it only took half a minute of the devious redhead pulling at that elastic and snapping it back to form for Dia, once more, to crack.

"Sakurauchi-sama," she whimpered; if not for her tone her voice would have disappeared behind sadistic giggling, which had grown louder at the sound of Dia's rather desperate-sounding pleas. A swallow to unhitch her throat once more, and with a nearly aching heart, she repeated herself, a bit louder such that she could be heard and that her voice was above a whisper. Only then, when the undertones of her voice were audible, did Riko care to respond to her with nothing more than a teasing _yes?_ , her raised vocal inflection and longevity of that sole syllable driving that poor council president into a mental libidinous frenzy; there was no way that the dampened spot on her panties hadn't dominated the cloth at this point, and she almost wished to sit in seiza just for her heels to rub against a place which desperately needed a bit of friction. Alas, it had been a pipe dream; her rear had to be in the air whenever she wasn't oblique or upright, and with the finger dug inside of her waistband, she could feel Riko delving slightly deeper, the fabric which had once pressed snugly against her blushing labia slowly pulling away, a cool breeze the introductory, elementary stimulation for the night; even if it were something that most nights was practically impossible to feel, Dia had been waiting, neglecting her needs for the moment of Riko to shower her with affection, and it had been tonight where she had done so; her undergarments could have been confused for being soiled with urine, but as Riko pulled her digit out, she had seen exactly what had been what painted her pet's underwear a distinctly glossy color. Her essence, practically the same substance which had damned her own underwear with a stain of an indefinite and ever-growing size. With the minimal amount she had on her finger, she had brought it to Dia's mouth, almost threateningly, with the proximity between digit and lip so nonexistent that she could feel her attempting to breach in. With a quick, submissive parting of her lips, the finger went in, her tongue immediately exchanging the libidinous fluid for her own saliva.

"Good girl."

And with that, Dia practically went through the motions of orgasm; at the very least, the mental images. Those two words were all it had taken for her once-dilapidated psychological state to cave in upon itself entirely, her entire body shivering at the sound of those words. She was good. She was very good, for Riko; nay, for Sakurauchi-sama, and nobody else. Those words were enough for her to moan upon Riko's finger, which in turn led to quite a bit more giggling from the redhead; she had elicited the exact response she had been looking for, and for that, she had given Dia her prize. Dia felt the weight of her chest be relieved from the confines of her bra, softly bouncing as gravity took hold of her breasts. She mewled as she felt the relatively-cool air rush against her bosom, with goosebumps evident on the newly-revealed expanse of flesh, jutting from her body and as erect as the pinkish buds which otherwise adorned a beautifully creamy expanse of skin. As she became acclimated to the temperature shift, the redhead gauged one of the brunette's breasts, softly bouncing it in her hand, fingers curled along the underside of the breast she had been busily disheveling. Her thumb was angled such that with each feel upwards, the pad of her finger grazed the plateau-esque peak of the brunette's nipple, eliciting a shiver which was heard as a moan, the bittersweet teasing which the pianist adored providing having the stakes raised with the removal of her clothing; she could feel the electricity with each contact, almost as if with each touch there was a static discharge. It hadn't been overload just yet, but her sensitivity was daring her to believe that it could have been just that.

What feelings were possible to believe with Riko's thumb barely scraping her breast were immediately amplified beyond measure with Riko's tongue swirling across the hazy Kurosawa's unmolested breast, her lips a libidinous censor of such erogenous flesh. Her thighs clenched together as she desperately attempted to hold a non-existent composure and at the very least not to fill the room with the sounds of her moans, despite the challenges which followed from Riko's devious tongue, which held many more ideas than her hand's casual, relatively-vanilla bouncing. She had desecrated her nipple with saliva much like how Dia clad her finger, which had just been pulled out to coerce Dia into letting out a moan; there was nothing left for her to dare suckle upon. The brunette writhed her tongue inside of her mouth to alleviate the lack of fingers inside of her, and even as she felt that slick digit take its time painting her jawline and throat with whatever was coating it, she didn't give Riko the satisfaction of her moans just yet; they were for her to earn, and even if she had been adoring her body being used in such a fashion, she needed to keep at least the slightest shred of intimidation: she was Kurosawa Dia, after all.

And then Riko bit, directly upon the tender, erect nipple. All of the pleasure from her suckling had multiplied tenfold with that singular action, and the bitten parted her lips, all just to let out the aggregate emotions she had towards such an act. After the moan came a deluge of whimpers, her lower lip commonly becoming ensnared between her teeth in a desperate attempt to silence herself; it had been too late, where Riko had bit, she had left with a sweet kiss, white marks marring the saliva-lacquered breast as the redhead bit along the underside of her bosom with the ferocity almost to break the skin. Yet, with each pull away, the area around the bite had reddened, and the bite itself was perhaps paler than Dia's typical tone; not a drop of blood had dripped from her, for the sake of ensuring that Dia didn't faint due to squeamishness. The only blood possibly coming from the brunette was from her teeth biting down too harshly on her lower lip in an attempt to hide her moans once more, and with the feeling of a fingernail clawing down her spine, she released her lip to let out another moan, which did naught but stir that devilish pianist further into adding more fingernails, the first few marks to be presented on her back for the night. Tears had started prickling at the corners of her eyes as she felt her breathing hitching, her throat completely free to speak; and in her libidinous fervor, there was only one thing which she wanted to project: "I missed you, Sakurauchi-sama." She had been clear with her vocalization, even through all she had endured; she knew what Riko was able to do, and comparatively these marks were vanilla.

Riko broke her grasp from Dia with a push, sending her senior to the ground with a shaky huff. Dia's amber-eyed succubus from there stood from her throne and advised her to stay put as she wandered around the perimeter of the room, pulling off the libidinous knickknacks which lined the ill-lit shelves; Dia, even after all of the time that she had spent in this room, forgot about these shelves because they were hidden from plain sight, yet Riko knew where every little last thing was in there; from the candles and lighters to the flogs, from the vibrators to the gags, from the blindfolds to the rope: even the little freezer she had for ice cubes was hidden away from all who weren't a Sakurauchi. Dia had attempted to keep her gaze upon the redhead in the dark corridors of the back of the throne room, but had immediately lost her within the span of seconds; she, for that reason, whimpered: "Sakurauchi-sama?" She wished, like most pets, to be pampered, even if said pampering would leave her black, blue, and unable to walk for a week (especially if said pampering would leave her like that, actually); and her pathetic call for her mistress reflected such desires. Rest assured, Riko was there for her; who else could have tied a blindfold without her realizing that her entire world had gone dark, or who had put her arms in a hammer-lock before pushing her down, leaving her practically unable to get back up? And, of course, the scent; Riko had taken off her underwear and flung it aside, the soft smattering of the damp garment filling Dia's ears; she had to become adjusted to her heightened senses as quickly as she could, as while she struggled to become comfortable, the overbearing, musky stench of Riko's cunt had filled the air, the dampness of her thighs rubbing against the brunette's cheeks as oral labia met vaginal labia. Dia's mind clocked overtime as she let the scent dominate her nostrils and waft into her already-malfunctioning mind, her mental computer practically short circuiting with the dampness between her Mistress' legs. And Dia, as a good girl, had to ask her questions before she lapped at her, no matter how implied it was that Riko wanted to be tongue-fucked.

"M-m-may I?"

Her question was answered by Riko pressing her hips down into her, sandwiching the idol fanatic's head between her pelvis and the floor. Dia inhaled deeply before letting out a silent blessing into Riko's core; the redhead shuddered, unable to understand exactly what Dia was accentuating, and it didn't matter at the moment; she was in control and she knew for a fact that Dia wouldn't dare attempt to betray her, she had been sated with bread of Riko's body and the circuses of her own sadistic pleasures, free to enjoy herself: hell, if that weren't enough for Dia, perhaps the degradation of being called, among other things, her _slutty chair_ would be enough to entice her to keep going.

Dia drawled her tongue across Riko's core, the velvety muscle digging into her wanton, drooling loins and collecting whatever fluids she could retrieve; Dia could feel Riko clenching from the contact, her thighs flexing against her face as her entrance throbbed once against her tongue from that solitary swipe. Much like Dia, Riko didn't want to show her arousal in the form of moaning; it was too obvious and in her opinion a bit of a cop-out especially with how young the night was: Dia had to earn her moans, earn her cum, earn her rewards. And Dia knew what Riko was able to do, even when she was receiving pleasure; in between inhales of what amounted to the vapors of Riko's essence, Dia circled her tongue around the pianist's vulva, eliciting pulses and the occasional smothering provided by Riko grinding on her face. The room, however, had been silent except for relatively-heavy breathing and her tongue's attacks upon her Mistress' sweet snatch, almost desperate to ruse a moan from her. And even as she felt the throbbing of Riko's clit as the bud rubbed itself mercilessly against the contour of Dia's nose with each push downwards of her hips, she knew that there was quite a bit to go before she could get Riko off. Pulling her tongue away from the pale, dampened flesh, she used what millimeters she had of space to readjust, puckering her lips such that they were in line with her entrance. Dia emitted a delayed sigh, Riko visibly clenching her entire upper body; she attempted to downplay her arousal in her lower body, however, and it worked practically because Dia was unable to see how tightly Riko's entrance clenched from the contact of hot air. As Dia pressed her lips to Riko's entrance, the resolve which Riko had attempted to give had been too much; Dia's lips, as per always, were soft and elegant, almost as she had ground upon a velvet pillow, and even then, Dia could suckle. And suckle she did; desperate to milk her of her fluids before even daring to stick her tongue in, Dia attempted to breach her and eliminate what resolve she had. Riko huffed, her vocalizations at this point purely libidinous moaning. And even then Dia had not been quite satisfied: she needed to _please_ her, to give her a reason as to why she was her pet.

Riko was, even if Dia wasn't able to see it, in complete bliss, her attempts to hide what she had been feeling with each passing moment deteriorating. With each motion of her hips, she could feel Dia stay attached to her entrance, suckling as if she were attempting to leech off her juices as if they were her ambrosia and nectar (which, in fairness, was Dia's philosophy about Riko's lewd excretions), and no sway of the hips would be able to pull her away without a fight; she pressed her hips forward into Dia's face, the only motion which she could do, and let her pet do the rest of the work, her hips' motion automatic as she mentally checked out, letting the synapses of her mind flare.

Dia, in her imprisonment, lacked any other course of cation but to suckle upon the tender, puckered sphincter, and to press her tongue into her and violate her core. The sliding her tongue millimeters into Riko, just for the sake of teasing her, would have lacked sort-term benefits for anyone who was vanilla; but Dia was a woman of complex tastes and vanilla just couldn't cut it for her. Riko's juices were perfect for her, for as musky as they were, there were undertones of sweetness not dissimilar to Sakurauchi-sama herself; even when she drenched her tongue in her flavor, there was something just purely amazing about tasting her; maybe it was her mental submission that made everything Riko done that much better (she hadn't remembered the last time she had been enthralled in piano recitals, for instance). And with each push forward, she brought her tongue in just a bit more for her to elicit a whimper from the redhead much like she received another amount of rivulets to dance upon her tongue; a reward for her teasing behavior. It felt as breathtaking as the slight squeeze that Riko's walls gave her tongue for entering in such a fashion, which doubled as a secondary reward for eating out her Queen: each squeeze enticed her to push forward just a bit more until she couldn't push any further, savoring how Riko lovingly squeezed her tongue and wiggled it around with her hips. Dia knew from this motion that Riko was about ready to explode all over her; she never wiggled her hips unless it would be just the right amount of pleasure to bring her to her peak, and as her walls indefinitely squeezed upon her tongue, almost as if she was trying to compact it and make it disappear, Dia let out a pleasant sigh in preparation for the shower which she was to receive; she drawled out her tongue from Riko's core and parted her lips just that bit much more, but not before planting a smooch upon her tendered taint.

That was enough to send Riko over the edge. From her came what Dia had wanted since she had brought her tongue to Riko, and perhaps what she wanted the moment she stepped into the room: a stream of clear fluids had leaked from the pianist's entrance and landed directly on either the president's face or in her mouth. With the blubbering of obscenities and whimpering of her pet's name the pianist released a part of her frustration, a pent-up knot in her core which had been slightly unraveled with Dia's tongue curiously prodding at it. Her jets of essence were her form of thanking her pet, practically a liquid currency and incentive, to which Dia had responded with moans of her own, of how delicious the fluids were to drink: they were undoubtedly those of her Sakurauchi-sama. Even as Riko rode out her first peak, and her juices slowly became less and less, from spray to rivulets dribbling out, the brunette made an act of being as sloppy as she could with the consumption of Riko's essence, knowing fully well how much aural stimulation was a turn-on for the redhead. Only until she was unable to collect fluids off of her without lapping into her did Dia stop with her noises, planting suckling kisses upon her cunt for the sake of cleaning her up which, too, were inter-spaced with moans; and only then, she wouldn't have been able to continue with lapping at Riko; she felt a hand pulling at her locks and her head, naturally, followed the motion of her hand; with a slight struggle, she even became upright. With a peel of her blindfold by the redhead, Dia looked into Riko's eyes, her gaze intense and almost too intimidating for the brunette to bother; she felt her lower lip snake between her teeth once more, grasping onto it as she fidgeted nervously in front of her; even if they both knew how much Dia appreciated the taste of her fluids, it was still, on a personal level, slightly embarrassing for her to lap at her like that. She practically recoiled in Riko's grasp, as if there would be any pain involved with what her next action would be.

Never did she expect Riko to kiss her. Her lips were soft and they were pretty; even if her taste wasn't as prevalent as the taste which had pervaded her palate, Dia let out a pleased whimper as her only response, thoroughly enjoying how Riko pressed against her. She loved how the leather pressed against her bare skin, and how her fingernails dug at her hips as they made out; and she especially loved how Riko plunged her tongue into her mouth, only to pin the other's muscle inside of her own mouth. Dia suckled upon the intruding tongue, almost as if she wanted to retrieve another moan from her; much to Dia's chagrin, she had failed at it, eliciting naught but a tiny giggle. What made that giggle worse was that Riko pulled away from her, the brunette's tongue desperately attempting to trail away at her companion's until she had passed her own lips and tasted the outside air, panting at the lack of lips for her to touch with her own.

Then came the blindfold. And a push forward.

Then the flog.

Dia hissed as she felt lashes against her back, almost reeling at the new sensation of pain which had coursed through her body.

_Crack. Crack._

Three oblique white lines along the expanse of pink, flushed flesh, the surrounding area strangely cool compared to the burning of her newfound marks. "Three!" Dia instinctively called out, hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with another strike across her back if she had counted the times she had been affected by the flog, like the good girl she was. Yet, how could such a good girl get turned on by being flogged like that? With each smack, she felt herself flinch, her cunt tighten, her clit throb. And those pervading fingers of the pianist on those new aches, those pains; they burnt like hell, even with an angel like Riko touching her, but it had felt good; it was pleasurable and that's all Dia cared about. Even then, the burning sensations on her back were nothing compared to what Riko had done with the flog after; pressed it into her turgid, panty-clad vulva, the slight pressure filling the room with a soft squelching sound: ostensibly her wetness.

"Dia-tan..."

Riko didn't need to speak anymore. Dia's mind had immediately went aflutter at the sound of her voice, and in her libidinous haze she had made up things that Riko wouldn't dare say, even in such an environment: Riko had, in spite of fulfilling all of her duties the best she could to be Dia's mistress, degradation was impossible for the redhead to perform. She had trouble calling her an idiot some of the times whenever she broke vases, let alone the obscenities which Dia pervaded her mind with, in the best facsimile of Riko's voice she could come up with. All Riko had to do was say her name with a bit of authority and Dia's fantasies went into overdrive. _How could the former president of Uranohoshi be such a whore?_ Just imagining Riko saying that brought Dia's hips closer to the hand which pressed into her, attempting to fill the room with the sounds of how wet she was, and how she was able to derive that dampness from naught but pushing the handle of a whip into her. As Riko pulled back, as did Dia's hips, which in turn earned Dia her fourth white stripe across her back. Dia howled as she felt that fourth mark, her hips quivering; and, in that moment of anger, in that moment where she had seen Dia's undergarments creating a crimson mold of her vulva and vaginal entrance, did she let out one word, a bark to reflect her anger and perversion.

"Slut!"

Even if the handle of her flog was busy tracing around the curvature of her ass, Dia had felt as if she had been stuffed with toys and various goods, pulsing and pushing and vibrating against one another in the penultimate form of carnal bliss. Riko had said it, and Dia had never been happier to hear her fantasies come to life. That was what she was, a slut, and nothing less. Her slut. Riko's slut. And she was burning, hungry and needy; Riko knew very well this, and was very happy to oblige in giving this _slut_ her ill-welcomed reward.

But not before having a bit of fun with her.

The blindfold was on, so when she left, Dia didn't know exactly where she had been, bar for the moments where she had graciously undone that knot which kept her hands behind her back. Planting her palms on the ground, Dia had been lost in her hands-and-knees position, looking around desperately in the pitch black void in an attempt to find Riko. She was lost, her back hurt, and she didn't see Riko; a triple combination of negativity which brought an emotional unrest to the typically-stable senior.

"Dia-tan?"

Dia heard the sound of her Mistress, and headed over to her, crawling like the pet she was to her. Even if she was slightly misguided in her direction, Riko would call her again to make sure that she would soon be crawling the right way; and Dia didn't even realize that she was being crawled over to the lackluster twin bed in the middle of the darker half of their bedroom; it wasn't used by either party outside of encounters such as this. Leading Dia in a Pavlovian manner was adorable to the redhead, and watching the pet wiggle her hips as much as she could with each movement forward was a treasure to see. She had sat on that bed, waiting for her companion to reach her, before she had given her a reward. As Dia came close enough for Riko to touch her, the redhead slipped off of the couch and, in a move reflecting the strength she still had despite idol activities being quite a bit ago, lifted Dia and tossed her, butt-first, on the bed, a cry leaking from the brunette as she landed. And in that shock, Riko gave Dia her gift: a pair of clamps, connected by chain. She applied Dia's favorite nipple clamps onto her, the chain pulling her nipples slightly closer to one another; the way that they forced her chest out Dia adored, to which she reflected to Riko by licking at her jawline. Riko's career as a serious dom could have ended there, and would have if Dia saw the shade of red that the pianist took on by that contact alone. Thank goodness for the blindfold. Regardless, Riko tugged on the chain, both of her nipples tugged upward roughly by the vice imprisonment each bud had to suffer. And Dia wailed, almost lovingly, as her hands attempted to grasp onto the hand tugging at her breasts.

That hand had been used to distract from her free hand, softly petting at her belly and down between her legs; even as she grazed at her inner thighs her fingers became coated with Dia's lust, but that was not what she had been touching her down there for: rather, she wrapped her fingers around that tail which stuck out from her pet's ass. For how long had she had that inside of her? Not willing to think about how long Dia had that glorified butt plug inside of her, for her, the redhead softly yanked at it, feeling how used Dia was to the toy being inside of her as she felt an ample amount of resistance coming from the brunette's ass. Dia whimpered at the feeling of her precious tail being molested, her ass squeezing on the toy in a desperate attempt to keep it inside of her. With a yank, Riko hoped that Dia wouldn't care about the toy inside of her as she attempted to yank it out of her with minimal force--she didn't want anything completely terrible to happen to Dia--but with the tug, Dia squeezed as if her ass was too small for the plug, the only give possible being the slight give of her walls, but for all intents and purposes it was stuck in her as if it were glued inside. Riko sighed, releasing her grip from the plug; if she wanted to relieve Dia of that object, she'd need to do quite a bit more than forcefully yank it out. With another tug and, after a bit of scrambling to find it once more, a flog across Dia's belly (which resulted in another howl and the brunette clutching her stomach), Riko walked off to get a few things: particularly, some silks for elongated bondage.

Dia had no time to wait for Riko nor wonder where she was, because Riko practically returned immediately after she left, busily tying her legs to the closest bedposts, leaving her legs parted and her panties and plug visible and more importantly vulnerable; this was especially the case after tying her wrists much like her ankles. Now with Dia in a prone supine position, Riko was able to do exactly what she had needed to do in order to get that damned plug from out of the brunette's ass, but before she could do that, she would need to tug something else off. Riko snaked her hands to Dia's sides, hearing the slightly unhitched breathing of her pet at contact, and slid her hands down her torso and to her legs, hooking her thumbs into her panties to remove them from her body. Even if, in her position, it was near-impossible for Dia to recoil in any means bar lifting her hips upward (which, ironically, facilitated Riko's actions), Dia was able to provide a little resistance to her undergarment's removal: the panties itself. Especially after she pressed the lingerie into her, the article of clothing had practically stuck between her legs, suckling onto the garment as the redhead tugged it off. As she pulled off, the scent of Dia's sex filled the air like a perfume, one which the redhead had to disregard for the moment; she would stuff Dia at a later time.

Riko lowered her head such that the tip of her nose pressed against the brunette's taint, the skin warm and damp with sweat and essence; rivulets of fluid had clad the bottom of her tail and around the butt plug, almost attempting to both be the scent of Dia and pull away from her, yet Dia had became too acclimated to the plug. Riko, thusly, drawled her tongue around the tail, making sure that the bitter taste of her pet's anus was evident on her palate as she circled the toy. Dia let out a low, husky moan, her ass squeezing on the toy slightly as Riko adorned her anus with her saliva. The redhead adjusted her lapping tempo, in particular taking note of every time that her pelvic floor relaxed: she had a little less than a moment to attempt to push her tongue inside of her ass, and even then she could only push about a millimeter inside of her at a time. Naturally, the first few times were met with failure, with the redhead able to slip inside for a moment only to be pushed out of her. The redhead's eyebrows furrowed at Dia's ass, and in particular her anus' rebel nature. And, in an attempt to cut the knot, Riko jammed her pinky finger into her, surprised that she was able to push the digit inside of Dia's ass in spite of her vice grip.

"S-s-Sakurauchi-sama..." Dia lamely whimpered, feeling the knot which had been in her stomach since she heard her footsteps from what seemed an eternity ago tightening inside of her, wringing out a few more rivulets of girlcum. Dia was close, her core squeezing against itself noticeable to the redhead, yet that wasn't what she had wanted from her at all. With her free hand at the base of the tail, she slowly pulled, using the finger inside of her as leverage as she watched the gold-tinted base of the plug slowly escaping Dia's ass. The redhead spat on it, desperate to lubricate it in the instance that Dia's anus swallowed the object once more. Dia tightened, and all of the give that Riko had on the tail turned to slack as the toy popped from her anus, gaping slightly from the toy that was once inside of her. And, as she pulled her pinky out of her, Riko gave an open-mouth kiss, darting her tongue in for a moment to relish Dia's flavor (and, thankfully, like a good girl, Dia used her enema). Pulling out with a sated moan, Riko brought the toy to Dia's mouth, and the brunette licked at it as if it were a lollipop full of Riko's essence and matcha. Dia didn't even care that it tasted like her ass; she loved licking at it and thinking about what lewd expression Riko had on her face as she lapped at something that was inside of her. All for Riko's expressions and her words.

 _Good girl._

Riko didn't say it, but she heard them in her mind and that was good enough. She strived to be the perfect pet, and even if she didn't like the taste of her ass much, it didn't matter. In Dia's mind, she was directly in front of her, ready to steal another kiss after cleaning that toy off as well as she could, knowing that Riko was completely unafraid of the taste of her ass; she felt her tongue digging into her, and knew it to be true.

"Dia-tan, I love you." She heard a whisper near her ear, the hiss of her voice as she enunciated, how heavy her breathing was against her earlobe. Dia felt that knot in her stomach tighten infinitely, almost as if it had become the center of a black hole; she knew exactly what was to come from Riko telling her that: the pianist was ready to present Dia with the tools and toys she loved the most; things which must be in a safe and sane environment; both Dia and Riko were, and all that was truly left for Dia to perform was her consent vows.

"Riko--"

She felt claws scraping down her stomach, stopping at the peak of the curls which framed her cunt.

"Sakurauchi-sama, I love you too."

" _Do_ you trust me, Dia-tan?"

"I trust you with whatever you wish to do to me."

"Do _you_ trust me, Dia-tan?"

"I trust you with whatever you wish to do to me."

"Do you _trust_ me, Dia-tan?"

"I trust you with whatever you wish to do to me."

"Do you trust _me_ , Dia-tan?"

"I trust you with whatever you wish to do to me. Please, Sakurauchi-sama, use me to your heart's content; all my life, I've trained for this."

"Good." And with that, Riko fell silent and the weight on Dia's body fell away, leaving her with naught: unable to move, unable to get herself off, all Dia could do was let out calls and pleas for her to return, yet if she were to perform these prematurely, there would be nothing that she would have, except for perhaps the adoring strokes of a whip against her belly, a few more marks to show that she belonged to her. She stayed silent, bar a little whine which had echoed throughout the room and assaulted the perambulating redhead's ears, who in turn started humming a tune of µ's to aid in calming down a riled-up brunette; as the whine quieted down, as did Riko, who kept humming as she began working at a rhythm to grasp whatever she saw fit for Dia tonight. She was in a mood for, more or less, doing whatever she may please to her: they hadn't done anything in forever, and hopefully she would be able to cover the bases of her insatiable partner's boundless pool of kinks, or at the very least make an attempt to scratch beyond the surface further, to do more than she could ever consider be thought of doing.

Dia was about to let out another whine until she heard the sound of a match being lit; whines immediately turned to pants as she preemptively thrust her hips around in a desperate attempt to let it come into contact with her. A rush of wind, ostensibly Riko's breath fading out the match, filled the air and she slowed down, bracing herself for the first impact of what the pianist considered to be the first order of duty. Dia had been psyched out, unfortunately, and what she thought would be first the contact of candle wax upon her was quickly laid to rest; Riko perhaps lit it for the sake of ambience, or to watch Dia writhe in such a lewd, Pavlovian manner, expecting to have been marked by hot wax. Neither would be the case for now, as she felt something pressing against her clit, her hips instinctively lurching forward against the plastic which now pressed against her, and the sports tape which ensured that it would stay upon her; an egg vibrator was now against her, and she felt no give from the toy after about half a minute: it was wireless, a feature which Dia knew Riko was going to abuse for the sake of her own perverted enjoyment.

Riko tugged the blindfold off of Dia, and after a second of visual recoil, the brunette opened her eyes to a lovely surprise. Riko had stripped herself of her dress and had bent over, her glorious, moderate tits on display and emphasized with gravity's pull. Even before she could get a glimpse of the pale-pink peaks upon each of her breasts, the small, warming glow of a fire had caught the corner of her eye, controlled by a red candle; rivulets of wax had poured across the candle from its alit tip, tears of perverted joy starting to form in Dia's eyes and leaking out of her cunt at the sight. Then, Riko had caught her attention. "Aah." It was adorable seeing Riko with her mouth slightly agape, in her hand a ring gag. She repeated her word as she looked down, taking in the flawless, pale flesh of her lover and the pink dildo which had been attached to her via a pair of hard plastic panties made for attaching strap-ons. It only made Dia open her mouth wider, knowing that she would feel that plastic in the back of her throat sooner if she were quick about it. Indeed, the gag was slipped into her mouth and secured quickly, leaving the brunette unable to close her mouth, leaving herself completely vulnerable for anything to be stuck in her mouth.

Even Riko's fingers.

Before Dia could complain about it, the other hand had skillfully reapplied Dia's blindfold, leaving her blinded, and the remote had been turned on, the vibrator against her clit humming softly and slowly, just enough for Dia's hips to wiggle toxically against it. Relief, sweet relief. Riko had been throwing so many things her way and she was doing absolutely nothing with them and finally she had been given a true reward in the form of having her poor, slutty clit have something done to it. Dia couldn't bite her lip, she couldn't do anything to hide what was coming out of her; she let out a loud moan which had reverberated throughout the entirety of the room, and the redhead let out a small giggle, adoring the sound of the brunette's libidinous noises.

And then she felt it.

A splurge of unadulterated liquid hot had hit the side of her tummy, adjacent to her navel, and Dia screamed, her hips immediately starting to oscillate up and down as she felt the entirety of her world starting to spin. She couldn't believe it; the knot had finally untangled itself, and she felt a torrent of her fluids starting to spill from her, the sound of it splashing against the floor filling the room, and even in her bliss, she could feel the disappointment radiating off of Riko; there was no time for her to apologize, however, as she felt skin tearing, the sound of her moans punctuated by a whip crack and immediately a scream following. Oh, goodness, she didn't even know if the whips were hurting her; they were feeling too good not to be, even if there were aches that felt much more burning than her cunt post-orgasm. She didn't mean to, and as she felt fingers pulling at the ring gag, Dia immediately spewed out her apology.

"I'm sorry, Sakurauchi-sama! I was bad, terrible! I've disgraced myself and even worse I've disgraced you! Please don't let this be a blemish on how you see me, Mistress. I'll be better, honest!"

There was a bit of Riko who wanted to stop the act entirely to comfort her. Yet, as she reviewed the words, she realized something rather quickly: no mention of a safe word. Even if she had been heartfelt in her apology, a part of the redhead knew that it was for show. Hell, she heard faintly the crocodile tears. As if Dia even made an attempt to hold it in. In disbelief, Riko brought a hand to the brunette's neck and pressed her digits into her, the bound quickly growing lightheaded. "I'm sorry, Dia-tan, but rules are rules, and you came without my permission. I think this calls for a punishment."

If she could, just from hearing that word, Dia would have immediately came again, but she had been instructed not to. Perhaps it was the choke which made her feel a bit loopy, slightly out of it, or maybe it was the idea of Riko giving her a punishment, something which the redhead had never considered even in the heat of the most erotic of their activities. She was always threatening it, but never had she followed through on it, and the utilization of that word, especially in that context, especially following the series of flogs that Dia had while she was cumming (the first time she had ever been flogged mid-orgasm, for the longest amount of time she could recall being with her, no less), was supposed to be a threat but it ended up being nothing more than another reason for Dia to be happy; she wished to be used like this, it's why she became friends-with-benefits, why she loved Riko, why they've been dating for so long.

And now, with Riko positioning the ring inside her mouth once more, she was ready for the worst that Riko could give to her; feeling the strap-on line up with her ass, she clenched for a moment, her sphincter puckering once more before being blown out by the pink toy which gave no regard to how tight she was as Riko plowed herself into her, the entirety of the toy slipping in with an eccentric ease as she felt her hips slamming into Dia's ass, the brunette roaring at the feeling of her tightest walls parting so easily for her Mistress' plastic dick. And, in response, a stinging slap had met her cheek and followed through, the brunette's head cocking from the impact; when she returned to looking where she thought was straight, she felt a burning heat at the underside of her breasts, which at the moment were heaving with each thrust that Riko gave her; the pianist had missed splattering hot wax upon her nipple, leaving a red mark on the underside of her breast. Another smattering missed its mark, too, this time a stripe running up the higher contour of her breast and to her collar, with which Dia remarked with a little whine. The sound of a candle being scuffled on a nightstand had filled the room before a loud buzz did, practically shocking the poor brunette right on the clit: Riko had turned the toy inside of her from off to its maximum setting in an instant, scaring and shocking her enough to incite another yell.

After the shock of overstimulation came what could possibly be considered to be the one thing worse for Dia; as Riko slammed her hips into her ass once more, she felt her rear jiggling against Riko's pelvis in recoil, and the vibrator had stopped, Riko wasn't planning on moving at all, holding Dia hostage with naught but the vibrator taped against her clit and her toy shoved inside of her ass. Her hands tugged downward, desperate to give herself a rub, but she couldn't move more than two centimeters without feeling her wrists be hugged by the silk shackles, so smooth she practically forgot about them in her libidinous haze. Not much did Dia think could make this whole ordeal worse, but she had forgotten about Riko's needs, and was somewhat curious as to whether or not she was relieving herself at all. Well, as Riko leaned in, Dia was about to learn, straight from her Mistress herself, how she was doing.

"Nnnn, I just fucking came in this watching you writhe like the slut you are." Her words were met with a wiggle of her hips. "I think you'd like to hear that, because I know how much you like cumming and all; you even do it without my permission."

Dia nodded frantically, letting out the best, "uh huh," a gag-filled mouth could possibly give.

Claws scraped into Dia's sides, starting right below the underarms; the blissful touch of an angel shredded into Dia's ribs devilishly, feeling her body burning at the feeling of such bodily abuse; she wasn't sure if she could feel the cooling sensation of blood leaking from those cuts or if that were just the cold air, and in truth she wouldn't be surprised if Riko had given any thought as to which she would have preferred. All Dia knew was that in her fears of bleeding Riko had grasped onto her ass and squeezed it as roughly as she could, knowing fully well that she had not the best leverage to do so.

"If you promise that you can be good for one second, I'll release you so we can switch positions."

Dia drooled, sticking her tongue out from the gag lewdly in a desperate attempt to loll it to show how great the idea had sounded. And, without a word, she felt Riko pull out of her. She needed to stay silent, despite how much she loved feeling that toy scrape her insides, even if it were just for escaping, and she felt her legs grow heavy and fall to the comforter, along with her hips. Her arms were soon to follow; she didn't have that freedom for long, for as she started wiggling her appendages, she felt Riko tugging on her legs and turning her around, leaving her in a prone position with her legs dangling from the bed. And to make things more unfortunate for the brunette, the silks were reapplied such that her ass was sticking out, fully and prominently. The small of her back had been greeted with a dash of red wax, to which Dia let out a howl, and then nothing. Riko had left her, and the sound of the strap-on being disengaged from its holster filled the room with what could be most accurately sounded as a snap. Dia gulped as she heard a door open, a very soft hum, and the sound of the said door closing. Then another snap filled the air. Dia was growing intensely nervous, with her legs trembling. However, and most thankfully, Riko had been standing behind her, ready to give Dia a reason for her legs to be quivering.

Slowly, but certainly, Riko had pushed another strap-on into her. It didn't feel as silicon-esque as the last, and was certainly a lot harder, about as rough as the plastic which had hugged her clit. And what made it worse was that it was rumbling inside of her, and it was shaped with a slight ridge in its underside just so that it would nuzzle and rub up against Dia's sore, untouched yet agitated g-spot, which had drove the brunette absolutely crazy. And that was not even the worst part of her little operation, as she felt something bitterly cold against her anus, slowly twirling as if it were a frozen carnation of Riko's tongue lolling around the sphincter.

"Dia-tan, I can feel you tightening~" She was able to tell by the small nudges that she gave and how insanely difficult it had been for her to push and pull even millimeters. Thigh against thigh, she could feel Dia quivering madly as she slowly dipped the corner of her ice cube into her ass, practically freezing the brunette's core by squeezing indefinitely, a reflection of how Dia had attempted to make herself look smaller by curling up into a ball at contact. And much like how she nudged the toy inside of Dia with small pushes in and out, and letting it whirr inside of her, she pushed the ice cube into her, watching as it slipped inside of her with quite a bit of hassle. Dia, too weak to let out another scream, whimpered at the ice cube inside of her, feeling it shrinking with each passing moment and, shamelessly, feeling the cold water leak from her ass and dribble down onto the strap-on: the coldness lived a second life as she felt the posterior walls of her pussy be pounded with this strangely-soothing coolness, tingling her walls and creating more heat inside of Dia's mind, who had been growing infinitely hazy while attempting to hold in her cum. And, thankfully, at the very edge of her arousal, Riko had stopped everything, feeling the cold water leaking from her pet's ass fall onto her pubic bone.

Dia whimpered, knowing that in the bottom of her heart this was what she had deserved from Riko: there was nothing that was going on inside of her as the final droplets of water had leaked from her anus or were absorbed into her system, leaving her in a blank state of nothing but her legs aching and her pussy attempting to shrink the vibrator inside of her. The flames in her core made those of Inferno seem lukewarm, and the only way they could be suitably quenched had stopped immediately, leaving her naught but a wreck. She couldn't even let out a single plea due to that godforsaken ring in her mouth, leaving her unable to articulate anything that wasn't a moan, so that was probably the best she could possibly do to get Riko's attention. She let out a frenzied series of whimpers and moans, her hips wiggling back and forth with the dedication that only someone who had their dreams in their reach could possibly attain, and yet, Riko stood there, unamused.

"Dia-tan, you're being bad again."

Dia stopped, not sure if she had wanted to bother dealing with another series of punishments. The first orgasm of the night, despite how unwarranted it was, felt like a supernova had occurred in her ovaries, the raw, destructive force of it leaving the brunette surprised that she was able to stay upright and on her legs even minutes after it had occurred. The second orgasm of the night, in spite of her typical bouts of stamina leaving Riko more tired than she could consider being most nights, this was one where everything was in favor for the pianist. She felt too good and that even compared to her first orgasm the knot inside of her now would perhaps leave her unable to walk at best and black her out at worst. As enticing as it was to have herself be fucked raw while unconscious, an idea which she had talked with Riko about a multitude of times, she questioned if it would be worth it for the night, considering that she had work to do on Saturday, tomorrow, the biggest day of the week for her sales. Perhaps if she were bad, she would be given that as punishment; that instead of Riko carefully timing her orgasms she would go through them like a heavy smoker goes through cigarettes. 

Alas, Dia gave a chance and began bouncing all over Riko's plastic cock, feeling the object inside of her rumble faster and faster as Riko immediately found the pace and inverted her motions: each clap of hips to ass filled the room and soon enough Dia found herself squirting all over the cock, her body slowly growing more limp as her legs gave way, her shoulders finding themselves against the bed, and with a lazy look backwards, she nodded to Riko, almost to say that she should keep going, no matter what she was about to look like. She knew that she needed to consent to what was about to happen now, or it simply would be impossible for the redhead to know if this was something which was actually going to happen. That was all the energy left in Dia's body, and she collapsed, feeling everything continuing to go on inside of her.

The vibe on her clit started working again and it was working really fast, daring to chafe her most sensitive patch of flesh.

Ice cube after ice cube was pushed into her ass and she didn't even fight it.

She reflexively quivered as she felt a barrage of wax splatters on her back.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

Fingernails abusing her ass.

_Crack. Crack._

Another ice cube inside of her.

Another dildo pushed inside of her.

Orgasm.

Second dildo is gone.

Three more ice cubes in the ass.

_Crack._

A dildo pushed in her ass moving the ice cubes further inside of her.

Hot wax on her ass.

_Crack._

Orgasm.

Riko screaming about her own orgasm.

Riko pulling out.

Kisses, all over the face.

Dia fluttered her eyelashes, her eyelids completely heavy as she felt the object inside of her mouth gone. When did that happen? She didn't know, and partially, she didn't want to bother asking because of how cute Riko looked.

"Sakurauchi-sama, you're as beautiful as the flowers in our garden."

And that was that. Riko nodded as she shimmied her strap-on off of her form with a smile. Detaching the attachment from the garment, she brought it to Dia's lips.

"Aa?"

Dia obliged, taking the object in hand after Riko undid her silks once more, and she suckled upon it, mewling cutely while the redhead scratched between her ears once more. Dia was purring, and as she popped the toy out of her mouth, she outstretched her arms, her fingers curling and uncurling. "Carry me?"

Riko huffed and, in a show of the strength she retained from her time as an idol, carried Dia in a fireman's carry, which elicited a giggle from the brunette.

"Buu buu! Don't you know how to carry a lady?"

"I don't want to drop you after all of that!"

Certainly enough, that was a fair enough reason for her not to give Riko such a hard time, Dia, in her slightly compromised position, messed with her hair, feeling how much sweat had accumulated.

"Now, which live do you want to see?"

Riko was a good Mistress; she knew exactly what Dia wanted after a night of such insanely erotic activities, a way for her to cool down. An audible hum leaked from her lips as they approached the large bed tucked in the alternate corner of their room, the large television beckoning a live to be watched upon it.

"µ's, of course. _Go- >Go! Dream Sensation_ seems really good right no-- **AA!** "

Dia was tossed into the bed, tumbling into the comforting foam of their mattress; she didn't care if it were to be stained or not, tomorrow was laundry day.

"Buu buu!" 

"Sorry, Dia-tan! Should I get you some matcha sweets?"

Dia nodded, knowing fully well that those would be the second necessity to cap such a perfect day. And Dia took the time to get comfortable as Riko walked out of their room, completely naked. She hid underneath the covers and hugged a pillow, letting it act as Riko as she was busy getting her sweets and snacks. She was so excited for this, even if it were better for her to relax considering that she had been, quite literally, fucked senseless.

Yet, being fucked senseless meant nothing when Riko came in with matcha hard candies, chilled bowls of pudding, and four kingblades, two for each of them. Dia looked wide-eyed as she grasped two of the glow sticks, turning them on and immediately switching colors to light blue. After all, she was Ayase Eli's #1 fan.

"Aa~" came from Riko.

"Aa," Dia replied, her mouth agape.

She slipped a candy into Dia's mouth, the brunette salivating all over it. As she was enjoying her candy and practicing her supportive motions, Riko turned on the television and prepared the Blu-Ray of Dia's favorite idol group and, afterwards, she sat down on the bed next to her and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I'm so glad I met you, Dia-tan."

"Me too, Sakurauchi-sama. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I loved writing this fic a lot. I feel like it's pretty different from the rest of my stuff as well, but regardless, I enjoyed it, and hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
